Different Motions
by Ichigo and Hiyori
Summary: Time travel fic, Ichigo comes back after Aizen attacks Karakura, murdering everybody and kills the Soul King, so Ichigo uses a device that was developed by Urahara before he died, allowing Ichigo to travel to before Aizen Hollowfies all of the Visored. What happens next? Read to find out


**AN: Time travel fic, Ichigo comes back after Aizen attacks Karakura, murdering everybody and kills the Soul King, so Ichigo uses a device that was developed by Urahara before he died, allowing Ichigo to travel to before Aizen Hollowfies all of the Visored. What happens next? Read to find out**

"Kensei, is that you?" Hiyori asked, jumping away from another attack by the hollowfied captain.

"Getsuga!" a new voice yelled, which was followed by a blow wave of Reiatsu crashing into Kensei.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiyori asked, seeing just the shadow of a man with spiky hair balancing a large blade on his shoulder.

"I'm the one that's here to stop Aizen," the man said, turning swiftly to block an attack by Mashiro. He quickly over powered the girl, sending her backwards.

"Why would you want to defeat me? I'm just a vice-captain," Aizen said, stepping out of the darkness.

"Because, where I came from, you killed everybody I held dear to me, so now I'm here to stop you before it happens again. Hiyori, get out of here, tell Urahara and the other captains what's occurred here so far," the man said, moonlight shifting ever so slightly to reveal his hair as orange.

"What the hell?!" Hiyori yelled, confused.

"Just do it!" the male said, a hollowfied Kensei and Mashiro now attacking him, Aizen just smirking. "You want a piece of me? FINE!" the male yelled, and a crushing force was let loose, destroying the area around him and sending everybody to their knees, Aizen included. _'What the hell? Who is this person?' _Aizen thought, slowly standing to his knees. "Hiyori, get out of here now, I'll hold them off until you get help," the man said, and Hiyori flashed away.

"Who are you?" Aizen asked, gripping the hilt of his Zanpakuto. The man smirked, pulling his blade down in front of him.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, your executioner," Ichigo said, smirking even larger. He disappeared in a flash, reappearing next to Aizen. He swung at the vice-captain's head, his blade hitting Aizen's own Zanpakuto.

"You're good, I'll give you that. However, I will not allow for you to interrupt my plans," Aizen said, trying to push Ichigo back.

"Nah, I think I'll end this fight early," Ichigo said, muttering something Aizen couldn't hear. A blue light enveloped the both of them, sending Aizen backwards from an explosion, Ichigo completely unharmed.

"Interesting. Your blade condenses your Reiatsu into a highly volatile wave that when impacts something, it sends off a great explosion," Aizen said, disappearing mid-air and reappearing in front of Ichigo.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Ichigo said, smiling. He disappeared, and Aizen went flying from something impacting his chin. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled, sending a wave and flash-stepping, repeating the process over and over again. He stopped after about 10, though, watching as Aizen's body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Look, there he is!" Hiyori's voice rang out, and Ichigo was surrounded by Ukitake, Shinji, and Shunsui, all with their blades out.

"What is you name?" Shinji asked, prepared to fight.

"No you idiots, not him, Aizen!" Hiyori yelled, and Ukitake whispered a quick sorry before they surrounded the unconscious Aizen.

"Thanks.," Ichigo said, dodging to the side to avoid a flip-flop to the face.

"You idiot, you were only supposed to hold him off until we got here with reinforcements!" Hiyori yelled, and Ichigo chuckled.

"I got carried away. Besides, now he'll be brought to justice for what he was planning to do," Ichigo said, smiling warmly.

"So, what Hiyori told us is that Aizen was the cause of the disappearances and the hollowfied Shinigami?" Urahara asked, walking up to the two.

"Yep. He was doing so with an item called the Houg-"

"Halt, I will deal with this Soul Reaper. State your rank and division," Yamamoto said, appearing on the scene.

"Don't have either of them," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Then how do you have powers?" Yamamoto asked, his voice booming.

"I've always had them, just a few years back when I encountered a hollow they were awakened. The name's Ichigo Kurosaki, by the way," Ichigo said, and the head captain looked outraged.

"Well then, how come you have never attempted to join the Gotei 13?" Yamamoto asked, and Ichigo laughed.

"No need to. Besides, I had to get revenge against Aizen for what he did to the people I cared about," Ichigo said, placing Zangetsu on his back.

"You will be held as a guest then, until we prove Aizen either guilty or innocent," Yamamoto said, and Ichigo smiled. An explosion was heard and a column of smoke arose from where Aizen was. When the smoke cleared, three captains lay on the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

"Looks like he's guilty. No innocent man would escape from the Gotei 13 unless there was a reason to try," Ichigo said, and Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

"How did you manage to defeat him when three of out captains were defeated so easily?" Yamamoto questioned, and Ichigo chuckled again.

"Two words; Spiritual Pressure," Ichigo said, and Urahara face palmed. "What, I have a lot of it."

"Well, you will need to inform us of Aizen's plans," Yamamoto said, gesturing for Ichigo to follow him.

"Sure thing, Yama-ji," Ichigo said, and everybody gasped.

"Treat him with respect, Ichigo," Hiyori whispered, and the captain commander just chuckled.

"It's quite alright, Hiyori," Yamamoto said, and continued walking on. Ichigo followed lazily, while Hiyori and Urahara looked on, stunned.

"Whoa. Only Shunsui-dono has ever called him that," Urahara said, jaw nearly dropping.

"What the hell hit us?" Kensei asked, sitting up and rubbing his head. His mask fell away, shattering when it hit the ground. Mashiro did the same, her bug-like mask shattering mid-air though.

"Kensei, Mashiro, come with me," Urahara instructed, Hiyori helping the two to their feet. Just as Hiyori was about to follow, she spotted something weird sitting underneath where Ichigo first appeared.

"Urahara, over here!" Hiyori yelled, walking closer to what appeared to be a small claw.

"What is it?" Urahara asked, walking up behind his lieutenant. She reached down and picked up. On the back of it was a small screen that held two dates.

"Hey, it has today's date on it, along with a date about 100 years later. What the hell?" Hiyori asked, and Urahara looked puzzled.

_With Yamamoto and Ichigo_

"So, that's how you knew?" Yamamoto asked, having just listened to Ichigo's fake explanation. It had been convincing enough, about how Aizen had murdered a group of residents of Rukongai a few years back, which were Ichigo's 'friends and family'.

"Yep. I've been hunting him down ever since, stalking him to find out what he intended," Ichigo said, saddened by the true memories of how Aizen killed everybody.

"Hmm, interesting. Since 5th division is with out a lieutenant for now, you will be assigned there as Shinji's 2nd in command. I'll have 5th seat Isshin Yamamoto show you around," Yamamoto said, and Ichigo bowed out of some respect.

"Thanks, Yama-ji," Ichigo said, turning to leave.

"You are a remarkable man, Ichigo, to face down my stare and act as if it was nothing," Yamamoto said, and Ichigo chuckled.

"That was your famed paralyzing stare, eh? I just thought you were studying me," Ichigo said, waving off the stare.

"Then let's just see how far your power extends," Yamamoto said a bit childishly. He released half his spiritual pressure, and Ichigo yawned.

"Ok, if it's a contest you want then it's a contest you have," Ichigo said, smirking as he turned to the old man and released a fraction of his power.

"My, aren't we strong, to still be able to release spiritual power after matching my own. Have some more," Yamamoto said, releasing enough so that the building around him started to groan with the pressure.

"I'll match that power, and raise you tenfold!" Ichigo said gleefully, watching Yamamoto's face turn into one of horror as Ichigo unleashed half his whole power, the roof in the room crumbling away.

"One last release, before Soul Society is affected," Yamamoto said, releasing his full power. The walls exploded outwards, and the seat he was in crushed. The concrete floors now bore cracks and trenches from the spiritual pressure.

"Is that all?" Ichigo asked, finally releasing his whole power, which ripped through the ground and buildings around him, quickly stopping it as the whole of first division was nearly in ruins.

"You seem to have my level, if not, more power than me, Ichigo. You say you only received your powers a few years ago?" Yamamoto asked, his eyes opened as he sealed his power.

"Yep," Ichigo said, giving a smile before leaving.

"Captain-Commander, is everything alright?" Chojirou, his lieutenant, asked, running through the rubble.

"Yes, everything is fine. If I am ever to die, that boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, is to become my successor," Yamamoto said, calmly walking off and leaving a stunned Chojirou in his wake.

"What the hell?" Chojirou asked, confused by the weird behavior of his captain, and the fact that Squad 1 barracks were completely destroyed.

_With Urahara and Hiyori_

"It seems as though this device can control time and space, judging by the components seen when it is taken apart. I can almost assure you, Hiyori, that I would be one of the only people here to be able to make this, with the exception of Kurosaki-san. As of right now, he is a complete mystery," Urahara said, before finding a brand of some sort.

"What is it, you nearly fell out of your chair?" Hiyori asked, seeing her captain like this was odd, even if she hated his guts.

"It has my signature branded into the shell that protects the main components," Urahara said, a confused look coming across his face. "If this is truly what I think it is, then Kurosaki must have had contact with me before using the device, hence why it was in his possession, but, why would he require such a device?"

"Well, I guess you were going to find out at some point or another," Ichigo said, appearing in front of Urahara.

"What do you mean?" Urahara asked, jumping slightly.

"Is this place 100% secure, we're the only ones in here, right?" Ichigo asked, looking around.

"Yes, now, explain everything," Urahara demanded, and Ichigo sighed.

"Hiyori, you may want to take a seat as well. Now, as for why I needed that, it's because of Aizen. As you saw by the date I came from, I'm well ahead of my time. Aizen, he's been developing a device that blurs the lines between Shinigami and Hollow, trying to ascend far enough to kill the Spirit King. Had I not arrived, Hiyori would've been turned into the same thing as Kensei and Mashiro, and when you would've arrived, you and Tessai would have been arrested and exiled for the cause of Hollowfication, as several other captains and Lieutenants would be exiled for obtaining hollow powers illegally. Fast forward 100 years, and you have the time I learned of all of this. You placed a similar device to Aizen's inside a Shinigami's soul. That shinigami stabbed me in the chest when she became unable to fight a hollow, and I retained her powers for a few months, defending my home. She was later taken to Soul Society on orders from Aizen, who had murdered the Central 46 and posed as them using his Zanpakuto's ability. He ordered her soul to be destroyed, this way he could get the Hogykou, which is the device placed in her soul. You, you slimy little bastard, gave my powers back along with a hollow's, which I still have to kick your ass for. Anyways, I invaded Soul Society with a few of my friends and Yoruichi, and succeeded in defeating a captain, one of the most brutal and heartless captains, a Kenpachi. Later on, I faced off against Byakuya, the captain of 6th division, and Yoruichi interrupted the fight, saying three days and I'd have Bankai. Well, three days later, I did, faced off and with the help of my hollow, kicked his ass, but, at the time, two other captains defected with Aizen, using the second method of removing the device since I helped destroy his first. Several Menos Grande basically picked them up and transported them to Hueco Mundo, the place where Hollows reside. Anyways, he created a super army, the strongest ten on par with the Captains. At that time, you were secretly developing the time travel device, knowing that by the time Aizen struck to create the Oken or whatever it was, I most probably wouldn't be ready. You were right, I was off in the Dangai training when you all were attacked and killed. You all didn't stand a chance, but, you left the device nearly completed, with instructions that helped me to finish developing it, and I remembered when you guys were talking about all this, so I decided this would be the place to start. And, here I am," Ichigo said, tearing up when he remembered the massacre that he had seen, his friends and family lying bloody and mangled, all except for his father, who held off Aizen long enough for Ichigo to escape.

"Interesting. You have our words, none of this will leave this room, right lieutenant?" Urahara said, and Hiyori nodded. _'Whoa, this guy is one tough dumb ass,' _Hiyori thought, absently nodding her head.

"Good, now, if somebody could show me to the 5th division? I have absolutely no idea where they are," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you, but were you and Yamamoto-sotaichou fighting earlier?" Urahara asked, and Ichigo laughed.

"No, we were just seeing who had more spiritual power. I won that contest," Ichigo said proudly, jumping in surprise when the doors to the room were opened, revealing a man that looked similar to Ichigo's father, though he appeared to be younger.

"There you are. Yamamoto-sotaichou wants me to show you around, my name's Isshin Yamamoto, grandson of our captain-commander," Isshin said, and Ichigo nearly fell to the floor from surprise.

"What's wrong you dumb ass?" Hiyori asked, walking over to the teen.

"That's my father from later on!" Ichigo hissed out, and Urahara laughed. No wonder his reiatsu was so abundant.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, what are you doing on the floor?" Isshin asked, walking over and poking the new lieutenant in the side with his foot.

"I'm fine, just startled, that's all," Ichigo said, standing up and shaking Isshin's hand.

"Shall we get going?" Isshin asked, and Ichigo nodded. He waved goodbye quickly, leaving the research and development institute. They headed on a ways, before stopping in front of a gated set of buildings.

"So, this is 5th division? How's Shinji doing?" Ichigo asked, mentally cursing himself as he realized his blunder.

"You mean Captain Hirako? He's fine, Captain Unohana fixed him up. Right now he's in his room, resting. Your Armband signifying your position is in your room, which is right next to the captain's," Isshin explained, walking in the first set of Barracks, which was separated into 22 rooms, the seated officers rooms to be exact. He pointed out the lieutenant's room, and Ichigo waved goodbye, saying he'd ask about more tomorrow.

**AN: That's all I have the energy to write for now. Sorry if I got some of the events and what not wrong, but it's been a while, so my deepest apologies. Hope you enjoyed it, I'll continue upon receiving at least 1 review. Thanks**


End file.
